A Heart in the Darkness
by Jayden Blade
Summary: Jayden is 19 year old dude who needs a job...guess where the only 1 available was? Yep! Now he finds himself in dingy arse place with animatronic monsters trying to kill him and an annoying phone guy pissing him off. Then he meets 1 character that is trying to atone for her past horrors by protecting him. Will they both be able to survive the dangerous 5 nights and find love?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1, Night 1_**

A/N: I should mention that Jayden is my cat Fursona so when you read about his physical reactions to what happens, know that's just what cats do.

"Well...here I am in dingy arse place getting paid 120 bucks a week. Man you couldn't find a better job could ya Jayden?" I thought tapping my right fingers on the arm of my chair looking at my dull surroundings

*ring ring* *ring ring* *ring ring*

"Oh now what?"

"Hello? Hello hello? Uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

"Oh well thanks for the kindness dude." I thought sarcastically and rolled up to the phone in my rolly chair.

"Um I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."

"Congrats..." I mumbled my hands under my chin with my elbows on the desk

"So, I know it can be a little overwhelming-"

"Overwhelming? Is this guy crappin' me?" I thought and my tail flicked irritably

"-but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh you'll do fine."

"Oh thanks for the vote confidence dude and what are you so worried about?" I thought out loud

"So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"Ok screw this!" I thought and hit a button that allowed me to talk to him, "Fine if you're soooooooo worried about me doing a good job then let's talk directly Hm?"

"Oh there you are! Hey since you're here I'll just read the introductory greeting from the company."

"Dude come on I get. I don't need some kind of greeting to know I'm working here."

"But...it's uh kinda a legal thing."

"Don't care. Let's forget about it and let me get to my job." I said reaching out to hang up

"Uh w-wait there's something you should know about the animatronic characters. They uh get a bit quirky at night."

"What'd ya mean "quirky"?"

"Well their uh left in a "free roaming mode" at night. Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."

"Dude I don't need a lesson in mechanics get to the bloody point!"

"Alright alright! Basically they wander around at night and-"

"Okay I'm about to fall asleep so I'm hangin' up see ya later punk."

With that I hanged up and leaned back in my chair, scratched my neck fur, and picked up the tablet checking the room with animatronics. They were all there just standing their looking freaky and it made my fur stand on end.

"Wow what a way to entertain kids huh? Make freaky as hell singin' robots to entertain kids pfft morons."

I changed cameras to look at Pirate's Cove and there was a sign that said "Out of Order" and a purple curtain.

"Guess the fox pirate's behind there...hm."

I put the tablet down and looked at the clock.

2 AM

"That was fast...whatever."

I shrugged and checked the power on the tablet

90%

"I'm good...wonder why that's there?"

I picked up the tablet again and checked the hall that led to the office. Nothing. I switched to the animatronic storage. The rabbit was gone and my tail stick out straight with the fur puffed up.

"Uh...that ain't happenin'."

I quickly put down the tablet and hit the return call button.

*ring ring*

"Uh hello?"

"Dude the rabbit's gone!"

"You mean Bonnie?"

"No I mean Bugs Bunny...OF COURSE I MEAN BONNIE!"

"Look uh "dude", that doesn't matter have you been checking the cameras?"

I grabbed the tablet and checked the party room. It was there...looking at me.

"HOLY CRAP! He's in the party room!"

"Uh okay just relax and check the cameras. Is Chica still in storage?

I clicked storage and the oversized chicken was gone!

"Oh crap! She's gone! You didn't tell me that there's be giant metal monsters that are gonna bite my arse off!"

"Okay 1, you didn't give me time to tell you more about the characters and 2, they won't try and eat you, they'll uh most likely try to stuff you into a Freddy suit."

"Wait what? They'll and try stuff me into a cotton teddy bear? Wow call the freaking National Guard."

"Uh heh no it wouldn't be so bad if the suits weren't filled with...crossbeams, wires, and-"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?! I yelled looking back and forth at the doors, "WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THIS FOR LOW WAGE MAN?!"

"Ahem...Uh hey, have you tried your lights lately? Their meant to show the blind spots right outside your office."

I wheeled over to the right and hit the lights.

"HOLY FREAKIN' HELL!"

Bonnie was leaning and looking straight at me with his mouth slightly open. I could his teeth and a horrible smell came from them!

"Quick shut the door!" said the guy on the phone frantically

I hit the door button and the giant metal door itself came down and locked loudly. I then turned off the light and tried to lower my raging heart beat.

"What...the...hell?" I panted and wheeled over to the phone

"Dude if we meet I'm SOOOOOO gonna kill you!"

"Hey relax! He won't be there uh for long. Now check your power."

I looked on the tablet and it said 70%.

"It's at 70 man."

"Right and its 3 AM, you got 3 hours to go. You're uh halfway there okay?"

"Oh shut up! You said this job was safe you a-hole!"

"Uh, it is if you'd listen to me!"

I growled, put the tablet down on the desk, and put my forehead on the table.

"This...this is crazy but for some stupid reason it seems easy."

"Uh yeah! Check the cameras, check the lights, shut the doors if absolu-um you'd better open the right door so you don't lose power."

I shook my head as I got up, hesitated, opened the door, and turned on the light...nothing.

"Oh thank gosh!"

"Uh see? Nothing uh...to it!"

"Fine let's just assume that I can survive this." I said turning off the lights and sitting back down, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Uh yes. Have you check Pirate's Cove?"

I picked the tablet and switched to Pirate's Cove. The curtain was open...and nothing was there.

"Uh the fox is gone."

"WHAT?! Quick! Shut the door!"

"Huh?"

I switched the camera to the hallway and for a brief moment. I saw something running to my office!

"OH CRAP!"

I got up quickly and headed for the right door but in my haste to stay alive the chair fell forwards and hit my legs making me fall. I hit the ground face first and everything went blurry. I vaguely remember hearing the phone guy saying; "Hello? Jayden? Hello?" Then I saw 2 red furred legs go past me slowly. Then I heard my chair wheels hit the tiled floor and then I felt 2 soft arms go around waist. I was put back into my chair and the last thing I saw was a pair of shining yellow eyes.

"Uh Jayden? Hello hello? ...there goes another one..." was the last thing I heard phone guy say before;

"You're safe now...I'll protect you."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2, Night 1_**

When I opened my eyes again the first thing I saw was my desk and tablet on it. Then I looked down and saw a vixen with shining eyes looking up at me.

"Hi. You're awake." she said smiling

"W-w-who are you?" I asked my hands shaking and fur standing on end

"Relax. I'm Foxy."

"Wait you're Foxy? The pirate?"

She nodded with an eager look in her eyes and stood up. My jaw dropped, she was gorgeous! I always thought Foxy was robotic and broken but this girl was fur and blood with nothing to indicate she was ever an animatronic.

"Um...why are you looking at me like that?" Foxy asked her head tilted

"Uh..duh...n-nothing! Um you look different."

"Oh that's because I can only turn into this when I enter this office." she said and looked at the right door, "Out there...I'm..."

Foxy sank to the ground and buried her muzzle in her arms. She then started to cry a little.

"...a monster."

I felt pity for her and sat on the floor next to her unsure of what to do other than wrap my arm around her so that's what I did.

"I haven't seen you outside this room so I wouldn't know and frankly...I wouldn't mind cause...you're beautiful."

I blushed and that must've helped cause she hugged me.

"Thank you...I'm sorry I must seem..."

"Different? Trust me based on whats going on I'd believe anything right now."

She giggled and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry for the way I came to you. I was worried 1 of the others got you and I wanted to see if you were alright and to say hi."

"Thanks! I'm okay...so far..."

"Well I'm going to protect you now and...tell you things."

"Like what?"

"Like the...Bite of '87."

"Oh that? I heard about that story when I was applying here, they say that a kid got his frontal lobe bitten of by Fo-"

A silence followed as I realized it was her who was seen committing the crime.

"You..."

"It was an accident...a really bad one."

"It was?"

Foxy nodded and rested her head on my shoulder her arms around my waist. I put my right arm around her waist and stroked it comfortingly. I defiantly felt fur and the warmth of her body indicated she had blood.

"I was...just trying to tell him something but my mouth was open and when I closed it to say that I thought he was adorable..."

She sniffed and I understood. This poor fox was misunderstood and just wanted to be nice but because of her design she almost killed a little boy.

"The night afterwards when they put me out of order, I cried all night and the others said nasty things about me...they hate me you know?"

"The other characters?"

"Mhm...they hate how I get more attention from the kids then them so they hurt me and make me look horrible."

"That sucks...well you're here now and I won't let'em hurt you."

Foxy looked up at me with a smile and hugged me harder which hurt a little.

"Thank you and I'll protect you as well...I owe it to this place for all the fear and pain I've caused."

"So we'll...protect each other...please lighten...your hold..." I wheezed

Foxy gasped and let go standing up.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, been through worse heh heh." I said getting up and smiling cockily

"Hee hee you're funny."

I blushed then blushed even redder when I saw her in the light. She was naked! Oddly though her breasts had no nipples but she looked amazing.

"You're blushing again..." she said and looked at herself turning in a half circle to look at her back, "Sigh...it's good to be in this form. I feel...whole...alive even."

"Y-yeah you look great!"

Foxy smiled happily and then froze.

"What is it?"

"Chica."

I gulped and grabbed the tablet from the desk. I checked the cameras till I saw the chicken in 1 of the hallways on the right of the pizzeria. She was staring at me with her mouth open giving me a haunting look.

"Oh crap!"

"It's ok it's ok." said Foxy looking out into the hall, "She's not gonna make it when the clock strikes 6 AM."

"Whew...I...guess that means you have to go?"

She nodded sadly began to walk out the right door when I stopped her by gently grabbing her arm. She looked at me her eyes shining and her tail flicked.

"Hey don't be sad. I'll be back tomorrow night and we can hang out then."

"Really? You're not scared to come back even after knowing about this place...about me?"

"Nah besides you said you'd protect me and you look lonely anyway."

She squealed suddenly and leapt into my arms knocking my hand on the phone.

*ring ring* *ring ring*

"Hello? Jayden? You're still alive?"

Me and Foxy froze and Foxy backed away from me and went off out the door but before she left she waved goodbye and winked. I blushed and waved after her.

"What a girl!" I thought and smiled, "Now THERE'S a reason to come back!"

"Hello? Uh hello?" The phone dude suddenly said as the phone activated.

"Yeah phone dude I'm here." I replied

"What happened? I heard something hit the tile and then foot steps." Phone dude asked, sounding worried.

"That uh...was just me. I hit the floor but I was fine so I got up and must've turned off the phone while dazed." I answered, the lie forming quickly. There was a brief moment of silence, broken eventually by phone dude saying,

"OK then..." I cleared my throat, glancing at the doors quickly, then the clock. With a sigh of relief, I said,

"Right so it's 6 AM now and-"

"***DING DONG DING DONG! DONG DING DONG DING!***" the loud obnoxious bell rang, signaling the ordeal was over for the night.

"And I'm comin' back dude!" I finished. Phone dude seemed surprised, and said,

"You are? Great! What made you change your mind?" I briefly thought my words, then decided on,

"I have my reasons." Phone dude made an affirmative noise, then said,

"...Alright then. Be back here at 11 PM tomorrow night ok? I'll give you a call then."

"You got it." I said, smiling a little

I hung up the phone and left the office mentally reminding me to bring my uncle's gun he gave me for my 19th birthday. As I left I saw Pirate's Cove and decided to take a look.

"Foxy said the other characters hurt her...I should see how much." I thought and pulled back curtain

There she was standing there looking at the ground but she looked like a male fox with a hook and eyepatch. Upon looking closer I saw the tears in her body and the legs were nothing but metal skeleton legs.

"Man...they did a number on you didn't they?" I thought out loud. I then closed the curtain and went outside to my car but before I drove off I looked at the pizzeria and chuckled.

"Jayden...what kind of hell have you entered...but at least there's a heart in the darkness."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3, Night 2_**

The next night I arrived exactly at 1 AM and waited excitedly for Foxy. I brought some board games and real music to entertain us while we wait for the night to be over. I also brought my uncle's gift and felt pretty confident with it by my side.

"Might as well have some fun...despite the situation...eh, I got a Gloch, bring'em on!"

I put the games and the iPod, with a pair of headphones attached, on the desk and sat in my rolly chair with my tablet.

"*_ring ring, ring ring,_ _ring_ _ring_*"

"Uhh, hello? Hello? Uh well, if you're hearing this-" Phone guy began, but I hadn't pressed the answer button, so he just kept going.

"I am but I don't care you jerk." I thought folding my arms and smirking

"-and you made it to day 2. Congrats and thanks for comin' back."

"I didn't come back for the job punk. I came to help a gorgeous vixen with her dark past."

"I-I don't have long since Freddy and his friends tend to get a little more active as the week progresses."

"Why's that?" I wondered

"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

"Yeah I do know man." I said hitting the button, "And I think I know how to do this now."

I checked the storage. They were all there...for now.

"Oh good you're there! Uh...I should tell you that Freddy-"

"Yeah yeah whatever he can go hibernate or something."

I switched to Pirates Cove. The curtain was closed which disappointed me a little I was hoping I'd see Foxy despite her looking... Seriously messed up.

"Look, Jayden, before you hang up you should also check Pirates Cove from time to time."

"Er why?" I asked as innocently as I quickly switched the camera to the party room. I saw Bonnie standing there and I felt my lungs empty immediately.

"The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time." Phone guy said, then cleared his throat.

"That's probably cause Foxy wants to know I'm here and I'm okay...and its a she dumbarse!" I thought checking my power and the time

**89% 2 AM**

Good so far.

"I guess he doesn't like being watched...I don't know." Phone guy went on.

"Wrongo bucko!" I thought and checked the party room again. This time I saw Chica and that made me wonder where that demented bunny was.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control." Phone guy said, putting surprising confidence in my ability to not panic.

"Yeah I do. Goodnight dude." I said and hit the end call button. I leaned back in my chair and stretched with my hands behind my head looking at the right door. Guessing that something was there I rolled over and hit the button.

"AHHG! CRAP!" I yelled seeing Bonnie leaning over and looking at me with the intent to kill. I shut the door in a flash and silently thanked God for my innate reflexes. I quickly rolled back to the desk, picked up the tablet, and checked the cameras. Party room clear. Restrooms clear. Backstage? Only Freddy's there. Where the hell was that darn chicken? I put down the tablet and wipe my brow. I rolled over to the right door and hit the lights. Nothing there. I opened it and went back to my tablet. I checked Pirate's Cove again.

"FINALLY!" I thought happily

The curtain was open and I heard rapid footsteps outside. I didn't look for fear of giving myself a heart attack but I heard Foxy enter then a soft hand rested on my shoulder.

"You came back." She said, sounding extremely relived.

"Of course I promised you didn't I?" I said turning around to see her beautiful eyes, shining with intelligence and life. I got up and gave her a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"I-I hope you don't mind...I missed you." She said, a little nervously.

"Uh...n-not at all..." I answered. I blushed. As if she could feel it she giggled and saw the games.

"Ooh! Are those for us to play together?" she asked, grabbing one of them.

"Yep. I figured we could talk and play a game at the same time so the night would be more bearable." I said, glancing at the doors worriedly.

"Aw that's sweet of you." She giggled, then kissed me on the cheek and sat crosslegged in the middle of the office with the left door behind her putting the game on the floor. I stood stiff for a moment before following suit and sat on the right side.

"So what the game?" She asked.

"It's called Checkers. I'll teach ya how to play it as we play." I replied. She nodded eagerly and I set up the board. When it was set up a thought occurred to me and I got the tablet out looking at it.

"You don't need to look at that while I'm here." She said.

"Hm?" I emote, looking at her.

"The others think I'm... P-putting you in the suit, s-so they'll stay away...I hope." She said, also glancing worriedly at the doors.

I studied her for a moment. She looked afraid...for both of us. I gave her a reassuring smile and said,

"Foxy? We'll be okay. Besides I got something that'll help if they do mess with us."

"W-what is it?" She asked, curious. I then skillfully whipped out my armed and loaded birthday present and twirled it in my right hand.

"What's that thing?" She asked, curious.

"It's called 'Soldier's best friend besides his rifle' otherwise known as a Gloch."

"Wow...and that'll keep them away?" She asked, scratching her head.

"Heh heh...it'll blow'em away!" I chuckled, grinning. Foxy clapped her hands happily and looked confident again.

"Alright, now let's play the game?" She asked, her tail gently flicking left and right contentedly.

"Mhm mhm." I emoted, rubbing my hands together. For the next 2 hours I taught her how to play Checkers. She was quite a fast learner, grasping the concept quickly. When we played she always seemed to outsmart me despite me being a good tactician.

"Well foxes are cunning." I thought, shrugging after she beat me a second time.

We were on our fourth game when she asked,

"Hey I never asked what your name is."

"Hm? Oh I'm Jayden." I said, studying the board intently.

"Jayden...that's a nice name..." She said, smiling.

"Thanks." I answered, smiling back.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" She continued, her tail doing the cute flicking thing again.

"I needed the money for things...mostly to pay rent for the apartment I live in. My uncle helped me move in 'cause my parents were getting a little too...paranoid about me growing up and leaving to succeed in life on my own."

"Why would they be like that?" Foxy asked.

"Heh...only God knows why." I chuckled, tapping my chin.

"...can we ask him then?" Foxy asked with an innocent smile. I looked at her and laughed, rubbing my temples. She looked at me curiously and her head tilted.

"Um...heh heh...yeah that'd be interesting, but God isn't someone you can reach easily." I said.

"Hm...ok..." She said, nodding.

"So what about you? I mean I know about that...happening...but what about before that? When did you find out you had this form?" I asked, finally moving my piece.

"It was some months ago...that man on the phone was working here as the night guard and every time I tried to warn him about the others he shut the door in my face." She sighed.

"A-hole..." I mumbled. Foxy didn't seem to hear as she carried on.

"Well, one night just before 6 AM he fell asleep with the door open so I ran to talk to him but then as soon as I stepped into this office...I changed. I had fur, blood, real eyes, both hands, and a heart! I felt incredible!" She said, smiling.

"You look it too." I thought out loud without realizing it until she blushed and giggled.

"Dammit Jayden! Stop doing that! It's cheesy!" I thought to myself, this time blushing.

"Hee hee so yeah...that's how it happened I can't explain it it just happens and I'm glad it does." Foxy said, moving a piece.

"Y-yeah..." I said slowly, glancing back at the board.

"Jayden?" She said.

"Hm?" I emoted, looking up at her face again.

"I'm happy that I met you. You're not afraid of me despite my past and I finally feel like a real person not just an object of amusement." She paused, realizing something.

"Even though we really met by accident-" she started.

"I would've probably kept shutting you out of fear you would kill me cause of how you look outside this office," I interrupted, shrugging. She looked at the ground sadly, her hands between her legs, looking small.

"But for once I'm glad I'm a bit clumsy cause I wouldn't have met you, and realized appearances can be deceiving." Foxy looked up and stared at me, her yellow eyes shining then she leapt at me and hugged me, murring happily.

"W-whoa easy tiger!" I chuckled and hugged her back. She clung to me with her arms and legs with her face in my chest.

"You're a good friend Jayden...I...don't want to see you get hurt." She said.

"I'll be fine, besides...we have each other to protect." I said, smiling at her.

"Then I'll keep doing a good job!" she said determinedly and kissed me on the cheek again, smiling back.

"As will I Foxy, as will I." I said blushing like a rose.

We played Checkers, Battleship, and UNO until 5 AM rolled around and we needed to go. As I finished putting the games away on the desk I noticed Foxy was looking out into dark right hallway.

"Something wrong?" I asked peering by her. Then she turned around and hugged me again. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'll miss you Jayden." She said.

"As will I Foxy, but don't worry time goes by quickly when waiting for something...or someone." I comforted. Foxy nodded and after giving a farewell kiss to the cheek, she left the office and went down the hallway. I watched her go and as she walked away, I saw her transform back into the disfigured robot she was during the day. It was a bit painful to watch but it was quick. A dark cloud formed around her beautiful body and covered her. I didn't see what happened next since she rounded the corner leading to Pirate's Cove but I could guess what happened. I myself left soon after leaving the board games and iPod on the desk. I kept my gun though just in case Freddy and the others tried to mess with me as I left. As I drove away Foxy stayed in my mind for the rest of the day. Her sweet laugh. Her warm comforting hugs. Her flowing voice. It was only then I realized:

"I love her."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4, Night 3_**

I had a spring in my step as I entered the Pizzeria the next night and as I passed Freddy and the others I flipped the pinky and patted my gun in their freaky faces.

"Try something I dare ya!"

I then went into my office and sat down in the chair waiting for the phone to ring. For a few moments I thought about how I should tell Foxy that I loved her. She seemed a bit clueless went it came to somethings...

"Aw screw it! If she asks what love is I'll just explain it to her." I thought

Then the phone rang.

*ring ring* *ring ring* *ring ring*

"Hello hello? Hey you're doing great!"

"Thanks!"

"Most people don't last this long."

"Wait what?"

"I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-that's not what I meant."

"...riiiiiiight sure"

"Uh, anyway I'd better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

"What?"

I hit the button and asked;

"What do ya mean by "real"?"

"Uh...um you're there ok...hey I had this idea if you happen to get caught."

"Oh do share I bet it'll make my predicament even safer." I said sarcastically

"Ahem...if Freddy or any of his friends see you go limp, you know, uh play dead then they'll think you're an empty costume instead...then again if they think you're an empty costume they might try to...stuff a metal skeleton into you."

"Dude! Why the hell would you even suggest that?!"

"Yeah, never mind, scratch that, it's best just to not get caught."

"Yeah...no crap genius!"

"Um...ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

The phone then hung up and I shook my head. Damn this guy was annoying. I picked up the tablet to check the storage and Chica was gone!

"Oh crap...where is she?"

I checked the party room and there she was looking at me with her mouth open.

"Freak..."

I switched to the restrooms and saw nothing then I switched to Pirate's Cove where I saw Foxy peeking out smiling at me. I was happy to see her but damn she looked freaky with the lights on her like that.

"At least she knows I'm here now." I thought

I switched the cameras back to the party room and noticed 2 things. First Chica was gone and something was in the camera.

"What the hell? Is that Bonnie?"

I then checked my power and clock

80% 2AM

"Hm I'm good...so far...where's Foxy?"

I checked Pirate's Cove again and she was still peeking out but this she was looking towards the party room.

"Maybe Bonnie's still there and she's waiting for him to leave."

Then something occurred to me. I looked at the left door and wondered why I haven't bothered to check it. I rolled over and hit the lights.

"SWEET MOTHER ABOVE!" I yelled

Chica was looking in with her mouth open and eyes bulged. In a flash I hit the door and it closed quickly.

"That was...really...messed up!" I said and turned off the left lights and picked up my tablet.

I checked the party room again and it was empty. I then gulped and rolled over to right door. After a moments hesitation I hit the lights.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled upon seeing Bonnie's ugly mug

I hit the door and switched off the lights.

"Crapeola! I'm surrounded...and Foxy can't get in."

BUMP BUMP BUMP!

I froze.

"What the hell was that? Is that rabbit knocking on the door?"

I switched on the lights for the right door and saw his shadow.

"Grrrr GO AWAY!"

I checked my power and clock shaking like a leaf.

65% 3 AM

I looked at the left door and wondered if the chicken was still there so I rolled over to the door and hit the lights. Nothing. I let out a sigh of relief and opened the door turning off the lights as well.

"This is getting intense...and not in a good way." I thought rolling over to the desk, picking up the tablet

I checked the hallway to my office and saw Foxy running down it looking like a crazed drug filled lunatic.

"What the-"

DONK DONK DONK!

I jumped up in my seat a little and looked at the right side window to see Foxy knocking on the glass and giving me a thumbs up.

"Finally!"

I got up and opened the right door. Foxy then came in still in her robot form facing away from me.

"Uh how long does it take to transform?"

"Argh! In a few moments me hearty." she said in a male pirate voice

In a puff of white smoke she transformed into the beautiful vixen she truly was. Foxy then turned to me, smiled, and embraced me. She then rubbed her face against my chest murring happily.

"I missed you Jayden!"

I chuckled and hugged back, her soft fur making me feel relaxed and I let out a tiny purr then blushed when I realized that I did it.

"I can tell you missed me too Hm?" she asked looking into my eyes and booped my nose

"Y-yeah...uh...how've you been?"

"Fine...now that you're here."

She then kissed my cheek and I my heart skipped a beat.

"Just tell her dude!" my mind yelled at me

"F-Foxy? There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I lo-"

Foxy then suddenly put a hand on my muzzle. Her eyes were looking behind me.

"Don't...move." she whispered her eyes turned to fear

I stood still and after a bit she removed her hand and I asked;

"Um what is it?"

"Turn around slowly."

I gave her questioning look and as turned around as slowly as I could she wrapped her arms around my waist protectively. Then I saw what got her scared and my fur stood on end along with my tail. Sitting on the ground was a golden bear with its head tilted and mouth open...staring...at us with no eyes!

"W-what...is...that?" I shakily asked

"That's...Golden Freddy...he's...a spirit..."

Then I saw 2 words flash by eyes.

"It's Me."

What made it worse was that the golden bear's head tilted back into a correct position and its mouth closed...slowly. Then I heard a little girl laugh and I felt Foxy tremble in fright behind me.

"You play a dangerous game Foxy..." said Golden Freddy suddenly in a dark echoey voice, "The others...they hate you...for this..."

"I don't care! Jayden's the only 1 who isn't afraid of me."

"...Mikey...didn't fear you either...and you...nearly ended...his life."

Foxy let out a quiet sob into my back and I put a hand on her waist comfortingly.

"Leave her alone you freak! She's trying to make up for that past mistake by protecting me! Not to mention the other crap she went through with Freddy and the others."

I pulled out my Gloch trying to be brave and put my right leg forward.

"We protect each other and if you have problem with that dude, you can go to hell!"

Golden Freddy was silent for a moment his dead gaze on me. Then he said menacingly;

"I come...with a warning...stop returning...here...or you will...suffer a...dark fate."

With that the next moment I blinked, he was gone.

"Whew...I think that's freakiest thing I've ever seen."

I felt Foxy hug me from behind tightly crying a little.

"Shhh...hey." I said turning in her tight embrace and hugged her back, "I'm here...I won't let them hurt you."

"I-I'm not upset about that...I-"

"I know."

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. I put a hand on her soft cheek and wiped the tears off.

"Don't cry Foxy, remember the promise we gave each other?"

She nodded and looked a little better, smiling slightly.

"There we go now cheer up! Here..."

I went to the desk and got out my iPod and headphones.

"I have some sick tunes that'll help." I said

"Ok! ...but if their sick...shouldn't we get them a doctor?"

I laughed and explained terms to her while I chose a song for her from the iPod. She giggled when she finally understood and came over to watch me choose a song, sitting in my chair. I finally found a good 1.

"Here this'll inspire righteous courage in your soul." I said with a cocky smile

She looked excited as I put the head phone over ears and hit the play button. The song was "Light'em Up" by Fallout Boy. She then closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. As the song played I noticed her head bobbing to it.

"She likes it! I wonder what else...oh I know!" I thought

When the song ended she looked at me with a determined smile.

"That was awesome! I feel...strong! Is there more?"

I nodded and played the song "Indestructible" by Disturbed. I saw her clench her fists and she had a brave grin on her face as she bobbed her head to the powerful beat. I was surprised she liked this kind of music.

"Guess it really does make her feel strong...should I tell her now? ...nah she needs to feel better I'll tell her later." I thought

When the song ended she gave me a look that said; "I'm ready for a fight!"

"I got 1 more for ya. It's one I think you'll really enjoy."

"If it's as good as the last 2 then it must be amazing!"

"Oh it is."

I found the song and hit play. Foxy then closed her eyes and immediately when the song hit her she let out a short gasp. The song was "Lift Me Up" by Five Finger Death Punch and I knew it'd fit her well. Her reactions were short gasps of realization and grunts of courage as the song progressed. I looked at the clock.

5 AM

"Dammit!" I thought disappointedly, "Guess I'm waitin' till tomorrow to tell her my feelings...sigh...why does love hurt sometimes?"

When the song ended I removed the headphones from her ears and she suddenly leapt up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh Jayden! Thank you! Thank you! I feel so much better now...braver too!"

"I'm glad." I chuckled returning her hug

"But its even better knowing you're here."

I blushed and she kissed my cheek.

"I can't wait till tomorrow! Can we play a game then?"

"S-sure."

"Yay!"

Foxy then looked at the clock and let go of me to leave but I gently grabbed her arm.

"Screw it! I'm at least doing this." I thought then as she looked at me questioningly I kissed her cheek

She looked surprised and blushed with a hand on the cheek I kissed.

"W-what was that for?"

"Well I figured I owed you 1 for kissing my cheek alot."

"I-I always thought a kiss on the cheek was how normal people say goodbye or to show kindness to friends...at least that's what I've seen."

"Heh heh well you're half right..."

Foxy giggled and after giving me one more kiss on the cheek, left the office to go back to Pirate's Cove waving goodbye. I waved back and soon the sanity retuning ding dong rang out.

"Sigh...next time Jayden, next time." I mumbled as I got my keys and left the Pizzeria

As I drove off I couldn't help but remember what Golden Freddy said.

"Why would he warn us? Hmm...eh whatever I gotta look nice for tomorrow night. I will tell her I love her even if it kills me!"

I would soon find out what that really meant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Night 4

On the way to work...and to Foxy, I began to think about a plan to end this nightmare for both her, me, and other future employees of the God-forsaken place. I also wondered what would happen if I brought her out of that place...maybe the...curse or whatever would lift from her and she would be the beautiful vixen I know her to be forever after...but then again it might not work considering she said she only changed in the office.

"Well...no matter what I'm bringing her out of that hell! I still love her no matter what she looks like." I said out loud determinedly

When I entered the Pizzeria, I smelled something...something warm...and metal. It was coming from the office so I hurried to it and found nothing. Everything was as I left it except...the scent there was strong though.

"Something happened here...and it doesn't feel good..." I thought sitting in the rolly chair

I looked at the clock.

12:59...1:00 AM

"Hell starts now...and so does love...why do those 2 thing coincide these days?" I thought curiously

I then noticed the Message phone light blinking so I clicked it and out came the annoying voice of the phone guy but this time he sounded...afraid...very afraid.

"Hello, hello? Hey, wow, Day 4 I knew you could do it."

"Yeah right." I thought sitting back and folding my arms watching the phone

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *BANG BANG BANG*"

"What the...?"

"It's...it's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you...uh when I did. Uh, hey, do me favor. *BANG BANG BANG*"

"Is that Bonnie banging on his door?"

"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *BANG BANG BANG* I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *BANG BANG BANG*"

"Did he keep an eye on his power while making this message?"

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what is in all those empty heads back there."

Then a chimed tune started to play...

"What...is that?" I thought getting freaked out

"You know..."

Then I heard a sick moaning...

"Oh no..."

Then I heard a terrible screech...then static...then it hung up. I sat there...heavily breathing wondering if...they had...gotten him...my hands were sweating, my fur standing on end, every muscle in my body was tight. I looked at my tablet and slowly picked it up. I checked the party room first...nothing. I checked storage...both Bonnie and Chica were gone!

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap..." I thought now close to wetting my pants

I checked 1 of the hallways to the left of the place and there was Chica staring at me face lowered, jaw open, and eyes creepy as hell! Now knowing that scary fact I checked my power and clock.

90% 2 AM

"Grrrr it's like these nights get longer..." I thought angerily

I then rolled over to the right door and hit the lights. Nothing. I switched off the lights and went back to the tablet checking the hallway to my office and I saw Foxy running down it.

"Yes!"

I didn't look when she came in but after hearing the clanking of metal feet then a relaxed sigh sound I turned to see her...leaping into my arms holding me tight and...shaking?

"J-Jayden! T-T-They killed him...I saw them...drag him into the...back room..." she whimpered looking at me with tearful and frightened eyes, "I-I almost thought...it was...you that they were..."

She started to cry again and she buried her face into my chest. I hugged her back stroking her head comfortingly.

"So he was killed...damn...okay now I KNOW I gotta get her outta here!" I thought, "Screw this job!"

"Shhhh it's okay Foxy...I'm here...alive and strong. I won't die anytime soon I promise." I said kissing the top of her head

After a few mins of tight embrace and tears she stopped crying and scooched up a little so her head was below my chin.

"Foxy?"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinkin'..."

"Yes?"

"Would you...like to...be with me?"

"Hm? What do you mean? We're together now."

"I know I meant...would like to come live with me at apartment?"

She looked at me with a look of wonder and excitement.

"You could leave all this behind. No more beatings, no more pain, just you and...me."

"Jayden?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You don't how long I've wanted to hear that!"

Foxy hugged me tightly cutting of my air and I had to tap on her head to tell her to stop. When she let go we were silent for a moment then laughed.

"But...what if I still look like...that?"

"I don't care what you look like. You still...mean a lot to me..."

She looked at me questionably then nodded in understanding.

"You mean a lot to me too. You're my only friend...close friend."

We were both blushing and my mind was screaming to tell her how I feel. I put my hand below her chin and brought her eyes to mine. They shined with hope and anticipation.

"Foxy?" I whispered, "I lo-"

At that moment we heard a deep haunting laugh that echoed around then a moan exactly like the 1 in the phone message!

Foxy's head whipped to the right door and after silently cursing that I was so damn close, I got out my Gloch.

"Are they outside?" I whispered

"Yes..."

"Are they watching?"

"No...waiting..."

"...can you tell them I'm dead?"

"That...might work..."

She got off me and went to each door and whispered something inaudible to me to them. She looked like she was taking her time cause she spoke in frustrating tone. I checked the clock.

3 AM

"Still got time to tell her I love her...then get her outta here!" I thought

When I turned back to her she on her knees looking up at me with those adorable shining eyes of hers.

"They...um didn't really believe me but they're gone...for now..." she said looking down but then looked up excitedly, "Now tell me your plan to get us out. I can't change or move during the day much less turn into this form."

"Well...I guess we'll have to leave at night...oh crap...that means getting through Freddy and the others..."

Foxy flopped on the ground looking hopeless. I mentally slapped myself for making her sad again.

"But don't worry I got my gun and you got your...hook. Together we can get through this."

She nodded with her eyes shining determinedly but her fear was all to obvious. I took her hand comfortingly and got her and myself up. Then I gave her a kiss on cheek trying to not blush like a fool but she did and I silently promised to tell her I loved her the moment we got out of this God forsaken hell.

"Let's go." I said and after packing up all my stuff in a bag, I slung it over my shoulder, took Foxy's hand again, and we left the office

But here's where things get bad...like REALLY bad...the moment we went into that right hallway leading to my office...they were standing there...staring...mouths open with...blood and mucus oozing from them. Time seemed to freeze...my heart stopped beating...the only thing that moved was the flickering light above. Bonnie...Chica...Freddy...all standing there blocking our path to freedom from this hell. I could hear and feel Foxy change back into her robotic form as her soft warm hand turned to cold steel.

"Argh me matey, we seem to be on the path to Davy Jone's Locker." she whispered in male pirate lingo

"N-not if we hold true to each other and our goal." I breathed back

I slowly reached for my Gloch but suddenly Bonnie leapt at us screeching!

"DUCK!" I yowled

We both ducked as Bonnie sailed over us and crashed into the wall behind us.

"Heh dumbarse." I said and Foxy laughed with a "YARHARHARHAR!"

Then we quickly ran through the office, seeing we couldn't go forward, and through the left hallway but Chica was waiting at the end moaning like a kid with vomit in his belly. This time I had time to whip out my Gloch and shoot the hell outta her!

"EAT LEAD FREAK!" I yelled

*BANGBANGBANG!*

Thanks to my cat eyes I was able to shoot her right eye out with 2 rounds and 1 blew a hole in the back of her mouth with great precision. Then Foxy leapt at the oversized chicken eyes filled with hate and determination, putting the hook into her jaw, and ripping it out. The jaw piece slid by me as I ran forward and in a split second I noticed it had 2 sets of teeth?!

...whatever.

I then gave a strong kick and knocked Chica to the floor. She felt pretty heavy when I kicked her but then again it was strangely easy to knock her down.

"Guess I don't know my strength." I thought with a cocky grin

We entered the party room only to see Freddy standing in the center staring evilly at us and he even laughed!

"Shut up douche bag!" I yelled angrily and shot 4 rounds at him

The bullets hit his head but only made a few dents and it seemed to just piss him off cause he let out a sceech with his arms waving stiffly through the air.

"ARGH! RUN!" yelled Foxy running to the right of the party room

"Wait! What are you-ohhhhhh!"

She was trying to divert Freddy's attention by splitting up. I ran forward shooting the last 3 rounds in the clip at him which blew off his stupid top hat and made him turn on me. As I quickly reloaded my only spare clip, Freddy started to walk towards me but then Foxy latched herself onto his back holding him in place. Metal creaked and groaned as the 2 animatronics writhed trying to get the upper hand. Once my gun was reloaded I started towards them only to hear rapid steps behind me. I turned and there was Bonnie with his head dented in many places, his jaw was out of place, and 1 of his ears was missing running at me screeching!

"OH CRAP!"

I bolted off and leapt onto 1 of the long tables knocking off some of the party hats. I ran forward and then turned around gun posed at Bonnie who had also climbed onto the long table I was on. He started lumbering towards me, arms out with a menacing look.

"Come and get some ya big purple dumbarse!" I yelled

*BANGBANGBANGBANG!*

The 4 bullets were aimed at his joints since they weren't protected. The first round put a dent his shoulder and the other 3 damaged his arm so it hung limp and sparked.

"HA! Let's see you stuff me with 1 arm punk!" I mocked and flipped him the pinky

Bonnie let out an angry screech and dived at me again but as I ducked and he sailed over me, I fired 3 more rounds into his chest when he was in midair above me. He then crashed onto the stage in a heap and after twirling my pistol in victory I checked to see how Foxy was doing. She still had Freddy in a back hold and she was biting his neck but then he leaned forward throwing Foxy off his back and onto the floor. I growled at this and fired 2 rounds at him which made him turn around to screech at me.

"Yeah that's what you get for hurting my girlfriend!" I yelled blushing

Freddy started towards me but I leapt onto the stage rolling when I hit its surface and stood up aiming at him...but he was gone!

"Where the-AGH!"

I felt a hard metal fist hit me in the back making me fall and dropping my gun in the process. I hit the ground a few feet away from what hit me groaning from the pain that coursed through my back.

"Ergh! Son of a-AH that hurt!" I mumbled slowly getting up

I turned to see Freddy mouth open in a soundless scream. I wasn't about to get scared off now so I stood up, took a defensive stance, and yelled;

"COME ON THEN! SHOW ME WHAT'CHA GOT!"

But when Freddy took a step forward Foxy jumped in front of me clearly pissed.

"Argh! Are ye okay my precious manatee?"

"Yeah and...manatee?"

"Yar tis this foolhardy voice box that speaks me hearty."

"Right...so any ideas? The bear's tough."

"Argh...I have an idea matey but tis a dangerous one."

"Heh I live on danger!"

I then suddenly realized I didn't have my gun but it was too late as Foxy leapt at Freddy mouth open and hook poised at his face. I quickly searched around and saw it...right...next...to Bonnie. He was lying on the floor and wasn't moving but I had my doubts...and no time either so I ran over to grab the gun but I felt something grab my tail! It was Chica!

"OI! Let go chicken!" I yelled turning to see her without a jaw and an eye, "Damn you're messed up...even if you weren't before HA!"

That must've pissed her off cause after letting a moan, she dragged me offstage but I was able to nab the Gloch. When I hit the floor she leaned over me with her right arm coming towards me but I aimed my gun at her face and said with a grin;

"Prepare to get fried...just the way I like it!"

*BANG!*

Off went her other eye so she was now blind. Chica recoiled moaning in pain and stumbling around knocking into tables. I quickly got up and saw that Foxy wasn't doing well. Despite her hook in Freddy's jaw she was being lifted into the air and shaken about. It looked like he was trying get her dislodged from him. I jumped on stage and once I got close enough to Freddy I put the barrel of my gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

*CLICK*

"Dammit! Outta rounds!"

I then improved and pistol whipped the exposed joints on Freddy's arms rapidly which made him let go of Foxy. I took her arm and ran off stage dragging her along towards the entrance.

"We're almost there Foxy! Come on!" I urged getting her left arm around my shoulders so I could help her walk out

She nodded slowly and I guess Freddy shaking her must've left her dazed and weary. Nevertheless we made it out almost tripping over a propane tank.

"What's that doing there? Maybe it's for the kitchen?" I thought

We finally made it outside a good 8 ft from the entrance but I heard the desperate clanking of Freddy and the others in pursuit.

"Grrrrr! No...NO! THIS ENDS NOW!" I yelled and after putting Foxy on the ground I turned to the entrance and noticed the propane tank

I looked at my pistol and back at the tank...and that moment I saw all 3 of the demon robots walking slowly after us. Bonnie had knocked over the propane tank which knocked off its gas cap so it started leaking gas.

"THATS IT!" I thought, "If I can hit it just right the tank should explode ending this forever!"

I held my pistol by its barrel and raised it above my head taking a good stance. My eyes narrowed on the exact spot where I needed it to go and then...I threw my 19th birthday present which rolled rapidly threw the air and just before it hit the tiled ground a mere cm from the gas leak I yowled;

"GOODNIGHT BIACTHS! ITS 6AM FOR YOU! TIME TO GO TO HELL!"

*CLACK* *SPARK* *BOOOOOOOOOM!*

In a burst of fire, the animatronic demons were consumed in flames and the last thing I heard from them was a scream of terror. The rest of the explosion blew up the entrance and part of the Pizzaria too! It all happened in 30 secs and when it was over I looked over at Foxy. She was sitting the ground but this time she was the beautiful vixen I know her to be.

"J-Jayden...I'm...I'm...it's...its...over! I'm real! We're ok!"

Happy tears were formed in her eyes as she leapt into my arms sending us both to the ground. I hugged her back laughing happily and she too cried and laughed.

"W-we did it Jayden!"

"Yes we did...sigh...its over."

"But you dealt the final blow and it was awesome!"

"Heh well, I like doin' things in style, besides I had to improvise."

"It was still cool."

"Mhm."

We held each other for a bit more before I finally decided to fulfill my long awaited promise to myself so I put my hand under her chin and said;

"Foxy I've been trying to tell you since Night 3...I love you. When I thought I was going to die and turned into a freak you came and protected me despite being fearful that I'd judge you from your past and form."

I brought her closer to me our muzzles only inches apart.

"But I now know not to judge what I see on the outside but what's on the inside." I said smiling putting my hand on her upper chest, "You are beautiful on the inside and...a heart in the darkness."

I then gave her a big kiss on the lips and held it for a bit before pulling back to see her reaction. Her eyes were filled to the brim with true love and happiness.

"Oh Jayden! I love you too! Thank you for being there for me to help me through my pain and finally escape that prison of torment." she cried happily kissing me back

We held each other tightly completely oblivious to any pain we felt, all we felt was our warm fur and hair in our hands, the tender loving dance of our lips against each other's, and the love in our beating hearts. When we pulled back to breathe we just held each other and for the first time in years...I cried happily. I then felt sunlight against my face and I opened my eyes to see the sun rising.

"Foxy...look!"

She turned to see the sun and I heard her gasp.

"First time you've seen the sun?" I asked

"Y-yes...it's so beautiful!"

"Almost as beautiful as you..."

She murred and leaned her head on my shoulder as we watched the sun rise then we heard a crash come from the Pizzaria. Apparently it was now starting to catch on fire and it slowly collapsed in on itself.

"Wow...think I over did it?" I joked

Foxy laughed and so did I...it was all over and now a new beginning dawned like the rising sun we watched. I stood up, picked her up in a Bridal style, then after giving her a kiss I whispered;

"Come on. Let's go home."

A/N: WHEW! Took me until 1:40 on Monday to write all this and yes I know I didn't do Night 5 but there's a reason for that. Would YOU go back for another night after hearing that phone message from Phone Guy? I sure as hell wouldn't! Anyway there's still a...VERY romantic epilogue so stay tuned! ;)


End file.
